Solo estar con vos me ayuda
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Desde hace tiempo solo te quiero preguntar algo hermano... y creo que ya es momento" Jeje... mi primer fic de Vocaloid, protagonizado por mis vocaloids favoritos Teto y Ted! ya esta el capitulo 2..:D
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid no me pertenece (si no Teto seria Miku… no les quepa duda...xD), pero este cuento si! jajjajja

"_Solo tu compañía me ayuda… camino por estas frías calles rumbo a la disquera, cada día me esfuerzo mas y mas por llegar a cumplir mi sueño, pero nada, ¿Qué son?, acaso estas alas son mi condena, ¿Qué es?, mi voz no es la mejor, pero no me parece que sea fea, y aunque sea el doble de grande de los demás, ¿eso me da mas experiencia o no?, solo se que cada ves que estoy llegando a mi meta pasa algo, o sacan un nuevo éxito, o aparece una "nueva vocaloid salidadelanada", y hay van mis sueños otra ves._

_Si no fuera por ellas, cuantas noches habrían sido las peores, Akita, Haku, son las que mas me siguen, las tres que quedamos juntas, los otros cinco se fueron por su lado, crecieron ellos, y aunque dicen que no, yo se que ya no nos miran igual, a las tres, pero por sobre todo a mi._

_Miku dice que esta todo bien entre nosotras, pero se que todavía tiene esa idea de que yo le quise quitar protagonismo, ¡que mala eso no fue así!, solo por que en ese entonces yo era la única llegada de otra disquera que tenia menos éxito, cree que vengo a tomar su puesto", _al pensar estas palabras, pequeñas lagrimas caían por su mejilla, aquellos primeros días habían sido muy duros, rápidamente había ganado fama, aunque no pertenecía a la misma agencia que los otros cinco que habían llegado antes.

"_Luego llegaron Akita y Haku, pero por su amor hacia Len Akita se fue rápido con Rin, y Haku se la pasaba deprimida, aunque también ganaba éxito, y así pasaron varios días, y hasta meses estando sola, todo mejoro el día en que tu llegaste hermano…"._

O estaba llorando mucho, o había comenzado a llover, ya que de pronto, sentía gotas recorriéndole todo el rostro, se refugió debajo del techito de una casa y sus pensamientos no dejaban de fluir …"_los primeros días después de tu llegada estabas solo conmigo, era la segunda, después de los Kagamine claro, en compartir el trabajo con su hermano, auque la prensa decía que habia "algo mas", nosotros somos simplemente hermanos ¿no?, como llamábamos tanto la atención, no tardaron en darnos una canción para protagonizar, y hay aparece "·Kasane territory" (empiezo a entender el enojo de Miku), y debido al gran éxito de ese tema, luego nos dieron "Cendrillon", esa fue mi canción favorita por mucho tiempo, estábamos nosotros dos solos ensayando por horas, y luego las criticas, que indicaban que el video era un éxito, esos fueron momentos muy lindos, pero claro, al poco tiempo, todos quisieron su versión de Cendrillon, y nuestro esfuerzo se fue opacando…"_

- ¿Teto… por que estas acá mojándote?- dijo una voz a su izquierda.

-¡Ted!... lo lamento, cierto que llego tarde, es que empezó a llover y…

-Ya se, apurémonos- Ted se aferro a su brazo y la acercó mas a el para que quedara debajo del paraguas, así comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia, _"luego de que llegaran Akita y Haku llego Ruko, ella también fue de mis grandes amigas, éramos tan cercanas que hasta hicimos juntas la versión de "Magnet", aun cuando yo la quería hacer con vos, como saber que al final sus objetivos eran otros, ¡el objetivo de Ruko eras tu hermano!, y me uso como Akita a Rin"._ Al recordar esto Teto se aferro mas al brazo de Ted.

-¿Qué ocurre Teto?- pregunto sorprendido

-He… nada es que me estaba mojando un poco

-Lo se, uno de tus bucles esta casi liso ya- no lo había notado siquiera, el que estaba de la lluvia ya estaba casi liso por la humedad y el agua, trato de arreglarlo pero fue inútil, seguia nerviosa, devia preguntarlo cuanto antes.

-Ted… te puedo preguntar algo…

-Dime- dijo sin mirarla siquiera

-He…

-Vamos… ¿desde cuantos tenes vergüenza de preguntar algo?

-Es que…

-Teto…- la regaño, se detuvieron Teto estaba muy seria, no parecía la Teto habitual que todos conocían- ¿estas saliendo con Ruko?- dijo un poco sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos.

Ted estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, - ¡no!, solo somos amigos, ¿eso es lo que te preocupada Teto?

Ella ahora esta roja, al notarlo Ted se le acercó mas,- ¡que eres tonta!- dijo apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella- a mi solo me gusta una chica- agrego dándole un beso sobre su cabeza, Teto lo abrazo, y siguieron caminando bajo la lluvia rumbo a la disquera.

_____________________Saya Kuchiki_______________________________________

**Jajjajjaa… bueno aquí un fic de mi vocaloid favorita, Kasane Teto, me dio la inspiración el echo de que todavía no esta claro que es Ted para ella, según leo a veces es tomado como su hermano, o como su novio/pareja… jajaa…que se yo!!.. la cosa es que Ted esta re-fuerte…xD**

**Fue la razón numero dos de mi cosplay de Teto…xD**

**En fin…espero que les gusta… si es que gusta voy a continuarla, si no muere aquí…**

**Ahora… por que este es el primer fic de Teto!!!... si es re-linda!!!...jajjajjaa**

**Saludos!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Solo tus verdades me sirven…

La lluvia comenzó a caer mas fuerte, - ahora te pareces a Miku pero con el cabello mas corto y rosa- Teto se puso colorada.

-Yo no me parezco a Miku- dijo por lo bajo

-Tranquila, esperemos a que pare un poco de llover

-¡Pero vamos a llegar tarde a la disquera!

-Teto… calma, ven vamos debajo de ese techo-dijo señalando la entrada de un edificio, hay se sentaron.

-¿Tenes frío?, estas muy mojada

-No…

-Psit, ¿y ahora que te pasa?- paso su mano derecha por el cuello de ella y la acerco mas a el, pero ella se separo rápidamente, -¿Qué te pasa Teto? – Dijo Ted algo molesto- no estas siendo vos últimamente.

-Nada

-Cuando una chica dice nada, dice "todo"

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿tan apurada estas?, ¡estamos a diez cuadras, no voy a dejar que camines bajo la lluvia y te enfermes!

-Me cuidas mucho- dijo con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas

-Soy tu hermano, y métete mas adentro, que las gotas de lluvia te llegan y parecen lagrimas- al decir esto Teto se escondió todavía mas.

-Déjame… -dijo en voz baja, Ted suspiro y miro al cielo.

-Teto… Teto, mírame… -decía acariciándole la cabeza- perdón, no quería lastimarte diciéndote que te parecías a Miku, Teto…mira, ya esta parando un poco de llover, vamos ahora…

-No quiero…

-Teto…

-Ya no quiero ir, creo que me enferme, y si eso pasa mi voz…- Ted se acerco rápido a ella y la abrazo

-Teto… sabias… que sos… lo que mas quiero….- ella no respondió, seguía con sus manos entre sus rodillas y aferrada a ellas con sus brazos,-Teto… ¿Por qué lloras?, decime, me duele verte así.

-No puedo-dijo con la voz entre cortada, Ted levanto con su mano el mentón de ella, tenia los ojos colorados por las lagrimas.

-¿Sabias… que tus ojos rojos se ponen rosas los días de lluvia?- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno… se ven muy lindos así- le dijo y sonrío cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos Teto estaba otra ves llorando- decime que queres que haga, ¿Qué es lo que te lastima?, ¿Quién es el que te lastima?

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?, ¿son los productores que no te dejan hablar?, ¿es alguno del grupo?

-No… es que no te puedo decir esto, ¡perdón!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-¡Teto!- grito Ted sosteniéndola del brazo, Teto libero sus alas de murciélago.

-¡Déjame!

-¡No!- dijo el liberando su par de alas y sin soltarla, no la dejaría ir, había algo que la lastimaba por dentro y quería saber que o quien era.

-¡No te voy a decir nada!- dijo dando un salto en el piso y levantando vuelo luego

-¿Por qué?, Teto, ¡yo te voy a proteger entendelo!

-¡No podes protegerme de el!- dijo intentando volar, pero su hermano la sostenía fuertemente.

-¡Entonces es un "el" quien te hace sufrir!- Teto estaba llorando otra ves, al verla, Ted la jalo con fuerza hacia el y la abrazo- Teto… -comenzó a decir- sos lo único que tengo- agrego abrazándola mas fuerte- no quiero que estés mal, por nada o por nadie, ¡y no te pongas a llorar otra ves!

-Hermano…te voy a decir la verdad…

-Te escucho

-Hay alguien que me gusta, pero que no me corresponde

-¿Por qué no? *sos la chica mas linda y tierna del grupo*- pensaba

-Por que… por que…-dijo acercándose mas a el, Ted la abrazaba fuerte y acariciaba su cabeza, estaban en una calle desierta, empapados, y calidos, el frío del exterior no podía perturbar aquel momento, las alas de Teto, aun en posición de vuelo bajaron y se contrajeron en su espalda, las de Ted también-el… es mi hermano- termino lentamente- Ted alzó los parpados, soltó de un brazo a Teto para quitarse los anteojos muy mojados ya por la lluvia.

-Teto… -dijo suavemente, levanto el rostro de ella, que hasta hace momentos estaba escondido en su pecho, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Perdón- agrego

-Te amo Teto- ella abrió los ojos levanto la mirada hacia el, pero pronto los cerro, sentía los calidos (y húmedos) labios de Ted sobre los suyos, estaban en una calle desierta, mojados, y dándose el beso que ambos se habían prohibido durante tanto tiempo, *solo me sirve saber las verdades de tu interior, no te escondas mas de mi, soy quien te va a cuidar y proteger* pensaba mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

Saya Kuchiki

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ aquí la segunda parte del fic… nunca pensé que iba a gustar tanto…xD

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews de la primer parte...aquí esta la segunda, donde Teto al fin confiesa el por que de su sufrimiento a Ted, y el le corresponde TuT

Como seguirá la historia de aquí en mas? (que buena pregunta…ya veré…xD)

Saludos...n.n


End file.
